


Rollercoaster, Favorite Ride

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: one-shot. A ‘Crawling’ companion.(short!) Their love was true, and I went and tore them apart.  Me, always thinking that maybe I could be better than Ron.  Me, a fool. I would do anything…





	Rollercoaster, Favorite Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Summary -_ _one-shot._ _A ‘Crawling’ companion. Their love was true, and I went and tore them apart.  Me, always thinking that maybe I could be better than Ron.  Me, a fool. I would do anything…_

**Disclaimer: No, I don’t own the Harry Potter universe, or anything related to the books.  I also don’t own the songs in the story…they belong to Blink-182.**

_Okay…I was going to make this the second chapter of crawling…but then I thought to myself…”why not just make this another one shot that goes with Crawling. If you didn’t read crawling…you may want to that…but it’s clearly you choice, as always. So…here it is._

_It’s really short…and I don’t feel that it goes well…but I don’t have time to go through it and write it all over again.  My schedule just doesn’t have any openings….yes, I know…that was….really stupid, anyway…._

Rollercoaster  
A companion to Crawling  
January 12, 2006 - July 28, 2006  
8_days_a_week

&&&

I was trying to comfort her.  Hermione, the girl I gave my innocence to.  Why did I ever do that?  I had hurt my best friend, but I’d never thought he would go as far as to kill himself…and in front of her too!

_Breathing deeply, walking backwards,_

_Finding strength to call and ask her,_

_Rollercoaster,_

_Favorite ride_

_-Rollercoaster, Blink-182_

Hermione was crying, tears silently fell down her face.

I had to fight hard to hold back my own tears which were threatening to break out of their chambers in my eyes.

_I had that dream about you again,_

I heard the band, but I head her scream louder.

_Where I wait outside,_

“Ron!”

I let go of her.  Losing all hope.  She never loved me the way she had loved him… Their love was true, and I went and tore them apart.  Me, always thinking that maybe I could be better than Ron.  Me, a fool.

_Until you let me in,_

_And there I stay_

_-Rollercoaster, Blink-182_

Ron never understood it.  He always was always saying how much of a better person I was…well, at least until _that_ night.  After that, he was always saying how conceited and uncaring I was.  He didn’t see it…I would’ve given anything to be him, to have a family like his…to have someone who loved him so much it hurt and scared them.

…I never had that.

I’ve felt it…with Ginny.

I think she might’ve felt it too…

But I went and ruined it…can I ever not ruin my happiness?

_Breathing deeply, walking backwards,_

_Finding strength to call and ask her,_

I would do anything…

…anything to take back that night.

…anything to have made Ron and Hermione get back together, only if it made her happy.

…anything to have Ginny again.

_Rollercoaster,_

_Favorite ride,_

_Let me kiss you,_

_One last time._

_-Rollercoaster, Blink-182_

She didn’t deserve this.

She came to our reunion as Neville’s guest.  Nobody wants to show up for a reunion alone.

_The world is wide, the times goes by,_

_The tour is over, I’ve survived,_

_I can’t wait ‘til I get home,_

_To pass the time in my room alone_

_-Adam’s song, Blink-182_

She didn’t deserve this.

To see her brother die?  No.  To see her brother put a gun to his head and kill himself? No.

He didn’t deserve this.

He shouldn’t have died.  Not this young.  Not this way.

I guess it was partially my fault.  But it was five years ago!

_I never conquered, rarely came,_

_Sixteen just held such better days,_

I still feel bad…

_Days when I still felt alive,_

_We wouldn’t wait to get outside,_

He’s such an idiot…killing himself? We should’ve just talked this out.

_The world was wide, too late to try_

_-Adam’s Song, Blink-182_

If I could, I’d bring him back and kill him again for being such and idiot.

…that dumbass. 


End file.
